A Year With out Him
by divergent demigod 1234
Summary: one shot of my version of what the year was like for Lucy and their reunion. sorry if their OOC


**Nalu one shot, inspired by the song Superman by Daughtry. Sorry If both Natsu and Lucy are OC I tried to keep them as in character as I could but I mostly just wrote what my brain came up with.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Lucy's pov**

I know it's been more than a year ago that Natsu left, but I'm not sure how long it's been since the day I stood outside and alone on the edge of magnolia waiting for him to show up (since he's probably walking or having happy carry him instead of taking a train). Before that day, I used to count down the days, hours, minutes, even seconds until exactly a year had passed that he left me. For the first few months after he left I barely left my apartment, I would only leave to visit the others if they were around, to go to Natsu and Happy's place (surprisingly it doesn't even have a scratch from the battle with the demons on it. I'm there almost as much as I am in my apartment) or to take on odd jobs for the people of magnolia and neighboring towns since the guild was disbanded. The jobs didn't pay much but I made just enough to get by. Since the guild disbanded a few people ether went off to train or find work in other towns, some I believe even joined other guilds but those are only rumors. For example Gajeel and Lilly went to go train with Wendy and Carla in the mountains somewhere, Levy told me. She said she wanted to go with them but Gajeel refused saying that he is going to train Wendy to become stronger and he doesn't need anybody babying her or distracting her from her training. Though levy denies it but I think he would be more distracted by Levy's presence then Wendy would be. There's also Gray and Juvia who decided to stay up north near where Gray used to live to also train for a few months.

I know they won't be gone for long like an annoying exceed and flaming idiot I call my partners but without everyone around I just feel completely and utterly alone. I know what you're thinking what's the difference between feeling lonely when they both left me and feeling alone when some of the others left. Well feeling lonely is one thing, it means you want to be with people or just some one specifically and have fun and feel like you belong with that person or group of people and that you miss that person or group a lot, but feeling alone means you feel like you have know one and your just simply alone in the world. I know I shouldn't feel this way because I still have levy, Erza and a few of the other girls who still make their home at fairy hills but at night when I can't help but think of him and his stupid grin and how he left me I can't help but cry and feel that way.

After about 4 months of sulking I decided that instead of moping around, I would train to. Even from the beginning I knew Natsu would be disappointed if he knew how I was spending my time so finally I was able to get the courage to get out of bed, find levy, Erza and ask if they could help me become stronger so when Natsu does come back he could see how strong I've gotten. Now Erza might have been scary and a really tough trainer but she helped a lot, especially with my stamina and physical strength. I'm defiantly still not as strong or fast as she is but I can almost keep up with her if I really try. I also trained with Capricorn with building up my magic power and now with the help of second origin I can keep up to 3 gates open for about 10 minutes and 2 gates open for about 40 minutes and I am even able to perform Urano Metria without Gemini's help, though it does still takes up a lot of my magic power.

Then that day came, the day that Natsu and Happy were supposed to come back. I waited and waited, I waited till the sun set and a long time after, though I'm not sure how long. Eventually I went home, at first I was worried, did something happen to them? Is one of them hurt? That would be impossible, if Natsu was hurt Happy would fly him to the nearest hospital and the hospital would have contacted someone from the guild by now. If happy was hurt I'm sure Natsu would have the means to know how to patch him up till he got back to Magnolia looking for Wendy or someone who could take better care of Happy's wounds. Or maybe they did decide to take the train but it broke down or something. Then the worst thought came to mind what if there both dead and… no I would not think that ever no matter how long Natsu is gone, he is Natsu he is my hero, the one whose always there for me and no matter how long he is gone for I will never believe he is dead until I myself am on my death bed or have solid proof that he is dead. That night, like every other night I cried myself to sleep. Wishing my dragon slayer would climb in through my window, climb into my bed and hold me and make the hurt, sadness and nightmares go away for good.

Days had gone by and still no Natsu. I'm not sure how many days it's been, I stopped counting after the third day. I felt numb, like all the feelings I had felt over the last year, the hope and the little bits of light that was still in my life all vanished. I knew everyone was worried about me; everyone who has gone to train has come back, except the obvious 2. I tried to be happy when Gray and Wendy came over to see how I was, I really did, but it was obvious to everyone that I wasn't ok. I had practically retreated so far into myself that, when someone was talking to me I couldn't even pretend to listen. Everyone tried to get me to go out and do something besides going on small jobs and going to Natsu place.

It's weird; I've been to Natsu house a lot more since he has been gone then when he was still around. You could even say that I practically live there now. I guess I picked up his habit of breaking and entering into other peoples places. I know I'm practically be a martyr but for some reason whenever I'm there surrounded by the mess that I had so kindly cleaned up for them so long ago but of course knowing them I should of expected that this place would turn back into a pig sty. Ugh anyways surrounded by the mess and the souvenirs of all the jobs we took on together and just the atmosphere and smell of this place I feel content, and safer than I have felt in while and so I can't help but crawl into the hammock he calls a bed, breath in his sent and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Days have turned into weeks and weeks have turned into months… I think. I still can't keep track of how long it's been, when levy or Wendy or somebody comes to see me I always ask what time it is and what date is and they tell me. I try to make it a priority to remember the time and date but then once I close my eyes to sleep, time just slips away again. I have also made it a habit to get out more, I'm not as withdrawn as I was I can easily pretend to smile and listen when people talk to me and everyone isn't as worried. I'm glad; I wouldn't want them to worry about me especially when they have their own problems. So now I train and put on a fake smile, try not to hope that in the morning when I wake up my dragon slayer and annoying exceed will be there sleeping next to me.

In all this time since that day he didn't come back I haven't felt anything, I've just been numb. Today is different, why is today different? Everything is the same, empty apartment, no Natsu or Happy, no bad guy trying to kid nap me. So why am I so anxious? I get up out of my bed and change into my usual attire. I leave my apartment and head over to Natsu's and Happy's place in the forest just outside of Magnolia, but the further I walk toward the edge of Magnolia the anxiety grows.

As the feeling grows I start to jog, then run and soon I'm full out sprinting. I reach the edge of Magnolia and find nothing there so immediately I turn around and start heading back towards my apartment. When I'm about ten feet away from where I was previously standing I hear someone shout, I don't realize they are talking to me until the person shouts my name. I freeze, I find myself daring to hope and I slowly turn around.

In the exact place where I was standing not a minute ago where the two beings that had caused me so much hurt and pain and then has caused me to be numb and be indifferent to everything around me. They stand there or well float in Happy's case, smiling, Natsu smiles his big goofy grin that I can't help but love. In this moment I have never known exactly how much I missed him, everything comes back to me, time, light and all the memories we have made together and in this moment I realize no matter how much I've denied it in the past and how annoying he can be, I love him with all my heart since the first moment I laid I eyes on him and now I'm going to kick his sorry ass for leaving me behind and for putting me through hell and back.

Finally I move after what feels like hours but were only just seconds of not moving. With my bangs falling in front of my face to put a shadow over my eyes I practically stomp my way over to him. By now he has noticed my expression and has turned from happy to scared, "Good" I think, he should be.

He starts to laugh nervously, and he says, "now Lucy you don't want to do anything you will regret" ha he acts like I'm going to kill him though it doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I dismiss it, it wouldn't be in ether of our best interests if did kill him.

I say nothing as I stand in front of him, I stay there for a moment just taking in his presence, his smell, everything. I guess I've been standing still for a little too long and he nervously starts talking, "Lucy, I'm sorry I left and that I'm late but I had my reasons for leaving you behind." I don't move for another minute, then when he asks "Lucy?" in a very nervous tone that's when I give him the biggest and hardest Lucy kick I have ever given any body in my life. He falls to the ground and I step on the back of his head smashing his face into the ground.

"Wow Luce you've gotten a lot strong since I've left" he said or at least what I believe he said since his face was still smashed up in the ground.

After he said that, that's when all the pain and anger came back. I grabbed him by his scarf and just started going off on him.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND TO GO TRAIN ON YOUR OWN FOR A YEAR! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DESENCEY TO TELL ME, YOU'RE PARTNER, IN PERSON! NO INSTEAD YOU WRITE A LETTER, A LETTER, THE ONE TIME YOU DESIDE TO NOT BE SO FORWARD WITH EVERYTHING AND IT HAD TO BE THE TIME YOU DESIDE TO LEAVE ME, AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED, AFTER LOSEING AQUARIOUS AND THE GUILD DISPANDING YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE, AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU DON'T WRITE OR CALL OR ANYTHING, AND THEN YOU DON'T COME BACK LIKE YOU PROMISED AND MADE ME WAIT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! YOU KNOW WHAT I DID AFTER I READ THE LETTER? I SEARCHED EVERY WHERE FOR YOU TRYING TO CATCH UP TO YOU SO YOU COULD AT LEAST TALK TO ME! AND THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I DID THE DAY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK?! I STOOD IN THIS VERY SPOT FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND TILL IT WAS SO LATE THAT I COULD SEE THE SUN COME UP!" I sighed to calm myself for a moment and said between clenched teeth. "I understood that you would need time and a lot of it to get over Igneel and to get stronger so you can defeat Acnologia and Zeref. BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE; YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME! DID YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HOW I WOULD FEEL WHEN YOU LEFT?! YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE REALIZED IN THE TIME THAT YOU BEEN GONE?! THAT YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT YOU WHERE!

I'VE REALIZED HOW COMPLETELY LOST, EMPTY AND LONELY I FEEL WITH OUT YOU! I HAVE REALIZED THAT NO ONE NOT EVEN MY FATHER HAS CAUSED ME AS MUCH PAIN AS YOU HAVE WHEN YOU LEFT! I HAVE NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE MISSED SOMEONE AS MUCH AS I MISSED YOU, EVEN COMPARED TO HOW MUCH I MISS MY MOTHER! I'VE REALIZED THAT I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU! AN IDIOT PYROMANIAC, WHO LEFT ME FOR A STUPID TRAINING MISSION!..."

"Lucy, LUCY!" he yelled trying to get my attention. I didn't hear him I was in full on rant mode. Then he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him, he gave me a surprised look while I gave him my most intimidating glared.

"You love me?" he asked with an intense look

Shit I was too busy yelling to notice that I accidentally confessed to him. My glare turned to a surprised look and then horrified expression, I could feel the heat on my face and I was sure my face was as read as Erza's hair.

I turned my head to get away from his stare before nodding slightly. "No point in denying it now." I thought. We stood there for a bit, him just staring at me probably trying to process what I just confirmed.

"Lucy, look at me." He finally said in a commanding voice that was laced with an emotion that I couldn't recognize, I didn't move. "Lucy." He said take my head in his hands and forcing me to look at him. He stared at me for a bit longer and wiped the tears from my face.

Have I been crying this whole time and not noticed? From how wet my face feels that is a yes.

Why is he doing this if he's going to reject me why not do it already and get it over with.

"Lucy" he said my name again but softer this time almost a whisper, like he was afraid that if he said it any loud I would break down and run away. Then he did the thing that I would have never expected. He kissed me, I was surprised but I composed myself and kissed him back. I put everything into the kiss and I could tell he did to, all the pain, loneliness and love we both felt was in that one kiss and It was the best kiss I have ever had, it was only my first kiss and I assume it was his to but I already knew no other kiss would ever compare to this one.

We both broke away unfortunately needing air. Then he kissed me again this one softer and sweeter then the last one, and then he broke away to my disappointment and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Well if you haven't already guessed, I love you to." He said and smiled his goofy smile that was one of the reasons why I'm so in love with him. I smiled back and it was the biggest and happiest and the most genuine smile I have given someone in over a year.

Then Happy ruined the moment with is usual teasing but instead of the usual they lliiiikkee each other, he modified it to, "they looovveee each other" and then I threatened to beat him up for not stopping Natsu and telling me what he was planning, and it was like they never left and for the moment everything was perfect and the way it should be.

**Well that's it I may do a sequel to this in Natsu's perspective and how it was for him during the year. Also if you don't already know I have another story that's in progress called from the beginning and it is about Natsu's parents and how Igneel got him and how Zeref is involved. Spoilers from the Tartaros arc and Igneel and the other dragons don't die. It has nalu and other pairings. So check it out if you haven't already. **


End file.
